In recent years, wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers and the like are more popular with the development of science and technology. The antennas with simple structure have become increasingly popular, especially ones which operate based on the principle of inverted-F antennas.
The evolution of communications technology results in various different communication standards and bandwidths. Typically, different antennas are correspondent to different standards and frequency bandwidths so that there exist diverse standards that are not only incompatible but also inconsistent to each other, which is accordingly inconvenient to manufacturers, system suppliers and consumers. The foregoing communication standards are widely used in the present day includes, such as Advance Mobile Phone System (AMPS), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Distributed Control System (DCS), Personal Communications Service (PCS), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), IEEE 802.11a, etc.
If the communication standards could be integrated in one antenna, the inconvenience can be adequately solved and eliminated and the competitiveness for an antenna can be thus enhanced. Accordingly, an antenna can solve the above problems, and has simplified structure and a wider bandwidth is urgently demanded.
Therefore, it is tried to rectify those drawbacks and provide an antenna that has a simpler structure and is more adjustable for matching impedance to integrate four bandwidths. The present invention provides a multi-band antenna in order to achieve the foresaid objective.
Therefore, it is tried to rectify those drawbacks and provide an antenna that has a simpler structure and is more adjustable for matching impedance to have a wider bandwidth. The present invention provides a dual band antenna in order to achieve the foresaid objective.